die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
You're Next
You're Next is a 2011 American independent slasher film directed by Adam Wingard, written by Simon Barrett, and starring Sharni Vinson, Nicholas Tucci, Wendy Glenn, A. J. Bowen, and Joe Swanberg. The film had its world premiere at the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival Midnight Madness program. The film was released on August 23, 2013 in the United States to positive reviews and grossed over $26 million at the box office, surpassing its budget of $1 million. Plot The movie begins with a couple in their house having an affair. One steps into the shower and comes out to find his girlfriend outside of the window lying dead with her throat slit, along with the words "you're next" written with her blood on the window. He himself is then killed by Fox Mask by jamming his machete through his head killing him. Erin accompanies her boyfriend, Crispian, to his family, the Davisons, reunion at their Missouri vacation house. Also present are Crispian's parents, Aubrey and Paul; his brother, Drake, and his wife, Kelly; his younger siblings, Felix and Aimee; Felix's girlfriend Zee; and Aimee's boyfriend Tariq. During an argument at the dinner table, Tariq and Drake are shot with a crossbow by an unknown assailant; Drake survives but Tariq dies. Aimee discovers their cell phones are jammed and attempts to escape the house to get help but runs into a garrote wire, which slits her throat. Aubrey begins to panic, and Paul brings her upstairs. After Paul leaves, Fox Mask pops out from under the bed and kills Aubrey with a machete. The rest of the family hear her screams, and go upstairs to find her dead with "you're next" written on the wall next to her body. Erin becomes defensive of the family, and begins locking all the doors, securing the windows, and attempting to text 911. While scouting the premises, she encounters Lamb Mask. Lamb Mask grabs Erin by the hair, but she stabs his wrist with a kitchen knife and escapes. Kelly returns to the bedroom and discovers Fox Mask hiding under the bed - she panics and runs outside to the neighboring home. She finds one of the bodies from the couple killed earlier in the film, and is hit in the eye with an axe and killed by Lamb Mask Drake blacks out when the arrow on his back hits the garrote wire which killed Aimee earlier. Tiger Mask once again attempts to murder Erin, but fails, and she bludgeons him to death with a meat tenderizer. Lamb Mask appears to witness the death of his partner, who is later revealed to be his brother. Lamb Mask finds Drake and attempts to kill him but Drake is saved by Erin just in time. She stabs Lamb Mask with a screwdriver, although he escapes again. While exploring the house, Paul finds empty water bottles in a closet and realizes the killers were in the house before anyone else arrived; he is killed by Fox Mask. It is revealed that Felix and Zee hired the assassins so they could inherit the family's riches. Felix brings Drake to the basement, where he reveals Kelly's death and eventually stabs Drake to death with screwdrivers. Meanwhile, Erin and Zee set up traps with each other; Zee prepares to kill Erin but is interrupted. Erin overhears an argument between Felix, Zee, Fox Mask and Lamb Mask, and takes the chance to attempt an escape from the house. Lamb Mask pursues Erin until she kills him by stabbing him in the eye with a screwdriver. Fox Mask follows Erin to the house, before Erin sets up a trap in the front door. Fox Mask instead enters through a window, while Erin hides in the basement. While Fox Mask is distracted, Erin shoves him to the floor and beats him to death with a piece of firewood. Zee and Felix return to the house, Felix armed with the crossbow. Erin gets stabbed in the shoulder by Felix, but Erin manages to kill both of them in the ensuing struggle. Felix's phone rings and Erin answers. The caller is Crispian, who reveals his involvement due to student loans. He returns to the house and tries to tempt Erin with money and the promise of a better life, but she kills him. A policeman arrives as she stabs Crispian and shoots her in the shoulder. He calls for medics and backup, and attempts to enter the house. Despite Erin's attempt to warn him, he goes through the booby-trapped front door and the maul hurtles towards his face. Cast * Sharni Vinson as Erin * Nicholas Tucci as Felix Davison * Wendy Glenn as Zee * A. J. Bowen as Crispian Davison * Joe Swanberg as Drake Davison * Margaret Laney (credited as Sarah Myers) as Kelly Davison * Amy Seimetz as Aimee Davison * Ti West as Tariq * Rob Moran as Paul Davison * Barbara Crampton as Aubrey Davison * Lane Hughes as Tom / Fox Mask * L.C. Holt as Craig / Lamb Mask * Simon Barrett as Tiger Mask * Larry Fessenden as Erik Harson * Kate Lyn Sheil as Talia * Calvin Reeder as Officer Trubiano Production You're Next was shot in 2011 at a mansion in Columbia, Missouri. The filming process took place over four weeks, and shooting consisting mostly of night shoots filmed from 7pm to 7am. Release You're Next premiered on September 10, 2011 at the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival and opened at other film festivals later. Category:2010 era releases Category:Films Category:2011 Category:R rated films Category:Horror movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving serial killers Category:Films with a home invasion premise Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard in a House scenario films Category:Films inspired by Home Alone